In A Very Unusual Way
by RyanDavisRain
Summary: This is my first posted fanfiction ever so be gentle please. I respect all critiques both good and bad but please don't be rude . This is an AH/AU fanfiction. It's also a SLASH man on man Edward/Jacob story. I hope you enjoy. Will be rated M at the end
1. The Word of Your Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I own nothing but the basic plot of this particular fan fiction. I adore Stephanie Meyer and just like to dabble in her imagination lol. I hope you enjoy. **

**The Word of Your Body**

I stood in the center of my dorm room looking around at every bit of space, planning out how I'd set it up. My roommate's stuff was already put in its place. I studied his walls looking at all the car posters and pictures of what I assumed were of him and his friends. I recognized the beach that most of the pictures were taken from. He must have been from the La Push Reservation, only a ten minute drive from my hometown of Forks, Washington. I looked back at my side when I heard _her_ voice. "I really think your chair would look better on the other side of your bed," her light singsongy voice rang in my ear. I turned back around to face her. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"What do you want?" I questioned in aggravation. It hadn't even been an hour since Alice and I unpacked our parents' van and yet here she was destined to spend every waking moment of college near me. It was odd, normally my sister was the social butterfly and I was the one clinging to her, but since I first decided where I was going to college, she has been stuck to me like glue.

"What?! Edward, can't your loving sister come by for an innocent visit?" Alice voice sounded gentle but the look in her eyes told me she had a devilish plot cooking.

I smirked and gave her one of those it'll never work looks, "Not when you're the loving sister."

She giggled and looked me straight in the eyes with a huge grin stretched across her face. "Your roommate is really cute," she hummed.

"I'm not gonna try to set you two up." I stated flatly. Alice was always trying to get me to hook her up with the better looking guys I was friends with or tutored.

"I'm not the one I think he should get with." And then it hit me. Ever since I had come out to Alice she was always been on a constant search for my 'soul mate.' I shook my head and then stared into her eyes.

"When did you even meet him? Besides what makes you even think he'd be interested in boys…let alone me?!"

"I ran into him in the Commons while I was cooking brownies for everyone on our floor and I just have a hunch." I gulped. I didn't want to admit it but I was extremely nervous about meeting this guy. He could either make my freshmen year a nightmare or beyond amazing.

"Well…what's he like?" I was extremely curious. I wanted him to like me…in a strictly friendly way. I wasn't interested in trying to hookup with some guy I've never met…even if he was supposedly cute. I mean having a friend here so far away from home would be a huge blessing.

"Well he's the quarterback of the football team here as a freshman so he has got to be really talented and athletic. He's really into cars and from La Push…near Forks…isn't that interesting," Two things I already knew. The fact, that he was on the football team, made me nervous. The jocks always seemed to be my worst tormentors in high school.

High school was such an odd experience for me. I was fairly popular yet still the subject of much bullying. Everyone loved me up until I came out sophomore year. Most of my male friends turned their backs on me. It was hard but I was strong and could deal with the abuse. Alice, however, was the one I was always worried about. Her heart broke a little more each time she heard about kids picking on me because she couldn't help me. I tried to hide it from her but she always found out. College was a whole new world though, a much more excepting world. I was so excited to start over and finally get a good school and social experience.

"He seems friendly and excepting enough. I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about with him. He seems like a genuinely wonderful guy," Alice shrugged and headed towards the door. She leaned out the door frame and then turned back towards me. "Better get yourself presentable, your future beau is on his way." She giggled lightly as I threw one of my shoes at her.

"Ouch!" The gorgeous figure at the door said as he covered his nose with one of his palms. _SHIT!_

I ran over to him and picked up my shoe. "I am so so so so so sorry! I didn't see you coming and I was trying to get rid of my sister and…." My cheeks started turning red. _Alice was right, he is really attractive. _

He had short spiky black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and soft russet skin. He was lean, athletic, and muscular. He was wearing bleached jeans with a tear on one knee and an Abercrombie shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly.

"Dude, calm down its ok," He said pulling his hand away from his nose, "It's not even bleeding." He flashed a smile at me and walked over to his bed. I shut the door and walked to my bed and began unpacking stuff.

"I'm Jacob Black." He beamed. He practically shined with friendliness. I wondered if everyone constantly smiled around him or if it was only me his spell seemed to work on.

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I couldn't help but beam in return.

"So how about we play a game? To get to know each other a bit better. Where did you move her from?"

"Forks, Washington. I couldn't help but notice from your pictures that you were from La Push."

"Yea? I can't believe we never ran into each other." He got oddly excited. "Did you ever use to visit the reservation?"

"I went to the beach every couple of weeks with some of my friends. I really wish we had run into each other down there. I think we could've been good friends."

_OMG that was sooo stupid! He probably thinks I'm a dork now._

"Yea that would've been really great; I bet we will be good friends." He smiled and walked over and started helping me unpack.

A week or so later and already Jacob and I had become nearly inseparable. We were always together except when I was tutoring or when he was at football practice. Even though our personalities were very different, we got along so well. He was outgoing, comical, athletic, and a little overbearing to some but he was always just so positive and happy that everyone loved being around him. I was, as my sister puts it, 'a brooding wall flower with a very dark sense of humor.' I didn't know how but Jacob and I just clicked.

We were sitting in the food court in the student center laughing and joking when I started feeling it. It was more than just recognition of his beauty or a close friendship.

_He is so sweet and funny. He has the cutest lips. God, I wish he would kiss me. And his arms…he is so ripped. I would give anything to be held by him._

I was developing feelings for the quarterback of the football team, for my roommate, for my best friend. I stood up quickly and rushed out of the food court heading straight for the bathroom, leaving Jacob shouting curiously at me from our table. I ran into the bathroom and clasped my hands tightly on the edges of the sink and looked into the mirror at myself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward! He is your straight roommate!" _Goddamn I need to get a grip!_

I turned on the hot water and splashed my face a few times. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Well you're talking to yourself so there is one thing." I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to face the jokester. The boy or rather man behind me was tall, at least half a foot taller than me, and muscular. He was very reminiscent of a brick wall. He had an odd attractiveness to his face, hard but strangely welcoming. "Hey, come on I was just joking. No need to pout." He chuckled again.

_I hated that chuckle. I hated his snarky attitude. Who was he to interrupt me and make fun of me?!_

"What are you doing in here?" I practically snarled.

"It's a public restroom…I'm allowed to be in here." He came back. I hated him.

"Can you please just leave?" I almost begged, turning back towards the sink.

I heard him walk forward and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off quickly.

"What the hell are you doing? What makes you think you can touch me." I looked into his eyes; he had such compassion hidden behind his muscular physique. He looked down and shrugged.

"I just thought you could use a friend…some kind words…a comforting touch"

"Well you're not my friend so just leave." I spat.

He chuckled lightly. "So this is what I get for trying to be nice. Rosalie is always yelling at me to stop picking on kids and when I try to change my ways I end up getting yelled at in the men's bathroom. I'm sorry I tried to help." He turned to walk away from me.

"Wait…have you ever liked someone that you couldn't like…" It felt weird talking to him about this but who else did I have to turn to? I didn't know anyone on campus but Jacob and Alice and neither one of them was an option.

"Are you kidding? Try every person I've ever liked." He chuckled again. It didn't annoy me as much this time. He smiled at me. "Want to go get coffee and discuss this more? Maybe I can actually be of some assistance…coffee is on me," He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure…but no need to pay."

We walked to the coffee shop on campus. I had completely forgotten that I had left Jacob alone in the food court. It's hard to imagine I'd forget him when he was the cause of this situation.

"So who is he? Straight or just taken?"

I was taken aback. This guy just assumed I was gay. Where did he get off just insinuating facts about a guy he didn't know.

"Eh…eh…" I stuttered.

"It's ok…you can be open and honest with me. I'm gay too. It's not that you scream gay, I just have an eye for this kind of stuff." He smiled warmly at me.

"He's straight…and my roommate."

"O…that is tough. Are you sure he is straight? I mean there's always a chance that if you went for it then he might return the feeling." He stated reassuringly.

"Nah, he's definitely straight. He's a jock on the football team." He seemed offended by my statement.

"Don't go stereotyping sports guys…I'm also on the football team and prouder to be gay than Elton John is." He made that obnoxious yet heart-warming chuckle. How could my opinion of one guy make a complete 180° in less than an hour?

"Sorry…I didn't know…" I smiled even though I was embarrassed. He just smiled at me and moved his hands off the table to pull out his wallet. It was then I realized how close our hands had been and how close we were. He got up and walked to the counter and came back a minute later with two espressos.

"I said you didn't have to buy me a drink." I said defensively.

"I know. I wanted to." He smirked, "So what's his name?" Again I had completely forgotten about Jacob. What was it about this guy that got me so mixed up in my head?

"Well since you're on the team with him, I think it'd be better not to use names."

"I understand." He smiled.

We continued talking about my crush for about ten minutes and then continued talking about our shared loves of theater, soccer, and piano for another hour after that.

"I just noticed we still haven't been introduced." I laughed lightly, "My name is Edward."

"Emmett McCartney." He looked down at his watch. "O shit! Is that really the time? I have to go but…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He ripped a napkin and scribbled down his number and handed it to me. He stood up, as did I, and started walking towards the door. "Give me a call if you ever need to talk or if you ever get over this one guy and you want to go on a date." He winked at me and then I felt his smooth lips against my cheek and I practically melted where I was standing. He turned and walked out the door.

I heard the door open again and I heard somebody shouting my name, trying to break me of my trance.

"Edward…! Eddy boy!" Jacob called.

"Huh? What?" I asked coming back into reality.

"Why'd you leave me just sitting there?" His voice sounded bitter and worried.

"Sorry I ran into somebody and one thing lead to another…"

"Were you here with Emmett?!" He sounded angry now, possessive almost. I wasn't sure if it was of Emmett or me.

"Err…yea." I was confused.

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to hang out and get to know me." I decided to leave out the part of him basically asking me out.

"Well, I don't want you hanging out with him. He isn't a good guy"

What did he mean not a good guy? Emmett seemed super nice. Besides who was he to tell me who I couldn't and could see. Well I guess he was only looking out for my best interest. I looked up at Jacob again and saw him glaring at the door. Then he looked at me and there was pain in his eyes and an emotion I couldn't quite place. I stared into his eyes, and he into mine, for a lot longer then I thought was normal. I finally figured out what it was…jealousy.


	2. Bad Romance

**Author's Note: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in like a million years! Well here it is! Chapter 2 and soon Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I own nothing but the basic plot of this particular fan fiction. I adore Stephanie Meyer and just like to dabble in her imagination lol. I hope you enjoy. This chapter contains cursing, sexual content, and abuse. So be warned. This is not for the young. **

**Bad Romance**

I sat on the ground outside my dorm just staring at the napkin. It had been two weeks since I met Emmett and though I wanted to, I couldn't get up the nerve to call him. I folded the napkin up and put it back in my pocket. I glared at the door. I had been sitting outside for an hour waiting for the newest tramp to leave.

The last two weeks Jacob had been really distant from me and was constantly bringing home some girl and kicking me out. I was starting to get pissed. He had changed so much since the coffee shop incident and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. I finally heard the door unlocking and started to stand up.

Jacob and the new girl were exiting the room. The girl was wearing his shirt and shorts and giggling like a damned fool. She beamed at him with eyes of admiration and love. I couldn't help but scoff. I wondered how much she'd cry when she ended up like the other 10 girls who he humped and dumped. She must have heard me scoff because she was glaring at me with fire in her eyes now. If looks could kill…

"Bye Jakey baby," She said before she kissed him. It was disgusting. Pet names and full on animalistic tongue down throat snogging in the hallways. I shoved past Jacob and went to my bed. Jacob came in and started brattling on about Bella this and Bella that.

"I think she is really the one, Ed. The things she can do with her tongue and bondage. Grrr"

I finished gathering my books and stomped towards the door. Jacob put his arm over the door way and looked down at me.

"Whoa, Eddy, where ya goin? Why don't you stay here to study?" Jake said in his all too relaxed voice.

"Cause I wanna make way for the next slut you bring in!" I spat.

"Hey! Bella isn't a slut. Why are you acting like such a whiney fag?" Jacob spat back.

He was so completely different. He never yelled at me. I mean I yelled first but he's the one who's supposed to calm me down. He really just used the word 'fag'?

"Fuck you, Jake. I'm moving out!" I shouted and shoved past him and ran down the hall. I pulled out my cell and finally dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey. Bitch, you've reached Emmett." I heard his warm voice on the other side of the line.

"Emmett…its Edward…could I stay at your place for a bit. I know we don't know each other and I kn-"I was practically sobbing.

"Dude, it's cool. Where ya at? I'll come pick you up. We can talk about what's goin' on in the car."

Emmett picked me up about ten minutes later.

"So what'd you're asshole roommate do?"

"Why do you assume it was something he did?"

"Well I didn't hear from you in two weeks so I assumed things might have worked out with your guy and now he's fucked up with the best guy he'll ever have."

Emmett was so sweet. I wish I could just be with him. I wish I could just get over this insane love for my homophobic roommate and just fall in love with this amazing guy in front of me.

"He doesn't even actually know I'm gay."

"Well maybe you should tell him and see what could happen?"

We got to Emmett's apartment about five minutes later. Emmett poured us some drinks and we started joking around. He was so easy to get along with. We watched a couple of bad movies, drank a few beers, and talked about everything and nothing.

"You're so cute. Do you realize that?"

I blushed and turned away. He gently cupped my chin and turned me back to him and smirked.

"You're even cuter when you blush. Please don't be mad at me for…" He leaned in towards me very slowly. Something in me pulled me towards him and I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to love him so much that I tried to force myself to.

We continued to kiss and his hands caressed my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me into his bedroom and laid me down gently onto the soft mattress. We broke the kiss for a short second. We just looked into each other's eyes. His eyes had pain and understanding and love in them.

"I realize this doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me but…you're too perfect to resist." He said as he began kissing me again. He was so sweet, so kind, and so tender. Always making sure I was happy. We sat on our knees as he pulled my shirt over my head. He kissed me lightly on my lips. Then he trailed loving pecks up to my ear and then down to my neck. He undid my belt and threw it on the floor and laid me back down and pulled off my pants. He kissed down from my neck to my nipple and then down along my abs and to the edge of my boxers. He bit the rim and pulled my boxers down and threw them on the floor. He kissed from my foot up the inside of my leg and up to my groin. He kissed my balls and I moaned in pleasure. I was a virgin and this was all so new to me and he made me feel so wonderful.

He put my shaft in his mouth and slowly licked and teased my cock. It all felt so amazing but I wasn't ready for it to be over. I couldn't cum yet. He continued to give me a blowjob for a few more minutes before I lifted his head off me and kissed him.

"I'm ready…" I said knowing that the unsteadiness was in my voice.

"Are you sure? No regrets?" He pleaded.

I nodded and laid back down. He reached for some lube and a condom and applied both. He took a few minutes to stretch me out. It hurt really badly but I wanted this for him, I wanted it for me, and I wanted to want us.

He lifted my legs and placed his shaft at my entrance. He pushed his head in and I screamed out. It hurt so badly. He stopped and let me get adjusted and I encouraged him to continue. He began pumping his cock into me, getting deeper with each thrust. It slowly began feeling good and my yelps of pain became moans of pleasure.

He leaned down lower and kissed my lips and caressed my face and chest. He reached for my cock with his other hand and began pumping my cock. We continued our session for almost three hours. We switched up positions a few times: facing each other, doggy style, me on top, him standing and me in his arms, and anything else you could think of. By the end of it we were both lying on his bed panting and covered in cum. It was magical. He turned to look at me and kissed my lips and rubbed his hand across his cheek and mouthed what looked like 'I love you,' but it could've been my mind playing tricks on me.

He went and got a towel and cleaned us both up. Emmett handed me a pair of boxers and t-shirt to wear for the evening. He cuddled up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed behind my ear.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered right before we both fell asleep.

All that night I dreamed of Jacob: Jacob kissing me, Jacob holding me, Jacob talking with me, and Jacob proposing to me. I was a love sick school girl and it made me sick. But then Emmett was there in place of Jacob: stroking my hair, kissing my neck, whispering encouragements, and carrying me over the threshold. I was so mixed up, so confused.

The next morning I found breakfast sitting on the bedside table and a note telling me that Emmett had left for class but that I was free to let myself treat his place like my home.

He was just too sweet. It killed me that I couldn't love him the way I loved Jacob. But I did love him…or at least I thought I might. I started getting dressed and decided it'd be a good idea to go get my stuff from my dorm if I was going to be staying here for awhile.

I took the bus back to my dorm building. I searched the parking lot for Jake's trunk and thankfully didn't find it. I assumed Jacob was in class. I walked up to my dorm room and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it I heard Jacob shout.

"Edward! Oh my God! Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried. I called you like…one hundred times. Why didn't you answer?" Jacob pulled me into a tight warm hug.

Bi-polar much? First he is my best friend, then ignores me, then yells at me, and is now worried. What the fuck, Jake.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Your car is gone." I asked acting like I didn't care.

"I sent Bella out with it to sear…"

"You sent that whore out to find me?" I interrupted, "As if she even cares. Why the hell did you send her? And why do you even care where I went. You've been ignoring me these last few weeks anyways. How was it like any other night?"

Jake's face looked really torn up. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair was messed up. He was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and his eyes were red and his cheeks tear stained.

He looked really crushed by my words and I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry. I wanted to kiss his worry and anger and sadness away.

"I just…I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said as he turned away, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's ok. I overreacted but I still think I should leave for a couple days to clear the air." I said as I reached for my suitcase.

"Why are you doing this? You're acting like such a pussy. So I called you a faggot? It isn't like you are one? Who gives a fuck?"

"Actually, Jake, I am a faggot. I'm a queer, man-fucking, cock-eating, faggot!" I yelled into his face.

He looked very taken aback. His eyes were flashing with so many different kinds of emotions. He stood up and walked over to door.

"Ya, maybe it would be best if you leave for a couple of days." He didn't even look back at me as he left.

I started balling my eyes out as I finished packing. I got back on the bus and headed for Emmett's apartment. Emmett was there waiting for me. As soon as I walked in the door and he noticed my tears, Emmett was by my side and wiping my tears away.

"What happened, baby?" He asked with deep concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just ran into Jacob…and…and" I tried to get out.

"O my my…what's wrong with the poor kid? Crying doesn't look pretty on you honey," an unknown voice rang from the doorway.

"Rose! Can you not be a bitch for five seconds and show some compassion." Emmett countered.

"The name is Rosalie Hale, sugar. Pleasure I doubt it." The blonde looked me up and down.

"I'm really sorry about her. She doesn't quite realize how to interact with others without coming off as an ice queen."

Rosalie elbowed him in the gut. "You know what he needs? A night on the town with yours truly!"

"I think that'd be an awful idea. He needs some time to rest and some food and…"

"No…That sounds great. Yes let's go hit a club. Sounds fun," I lied

An hour or so later we were speeding down the road with the crazy bitch at the wheel. Rosalie claimed to know all the hot spots. We ended up in some club or another and spent about an hour dancing and drinking every fruity drink they served. I finally got tired of the pretending to be having fun and told Emmett and Rosalie I was gonna walk back early. Emmett protested and said he would drive me and wouldn't let me leave alone but Rose told him not to worry and to dance with her. I was actually thankful for her selfishness just then.

I started down an alleyway and headed back to the apartments. I started going down a bunch of back roads and eventually got myself lost. I heard something behind me but I didn't think anything of it until I heard several loud footsteps behind me. They were following me and keeping at my pace. I turned around and recognized and group of kids from the football team.

"What are you doing way out here all by yourself, fag?" One of the called.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours. Emmett the fairy picked himself up a trashy little gay slut," Another one mocked.

They were getting closer. I turned and started to dash down the alleyways trying to find a busy road. They kept up with me and were getting faster. I tripped and skidded on the pavement. My eye felt bruised and my nose was bleeding and I could feel an opened wound on forehead.

The group had caught up with me. One of them kicked me in the stomach and another one kicked the back of my ribs. I heard them laughing at me and I felt one of them spit on me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I could feel the throbbing pain. One of the guys stomped on my leg and I could hear the snap. Finally one of the guys I remember seeing Jake hang out with a few times bent down and picked up my head by my hair and slammed it back down into the ground and I could taste blood in my mouth. I spit it up. Then the same guy picked up a stone and threw it at my head. I heard sirens and I heard them scatter and then everything went black. I heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing.

"This is your entire fucking fault, Jake! If you hadn't asked him to leave! If you hadn't been such a homophobic bastard! You did this to me way back when and now look at your supposed best friend!" I could hear Emmett shouting but my eyes wouldn't open and my mouth wouldn't move.

"Hey, don't blame this shit on me! He left to stay with you before I asked him to leave! Plus, it's not like I asked the football team to kick his ass!"

"But you were the one who spread around that your roommate was gay and that you hated him!"

"I still care about him OK!"

"Shut up…he's awake. We'll continue this later!" Emmett warned. "Hey, do you need anything? I can go get you food, or water, or some more pillows. You feeling ok? Does it still hurt?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine." I choked out.

Jacob stood in the corner of the hospital room while Emmett sat by my side. They both stayed in there until the doctors shooed them out so they could run tests on me.

"You've been out for almost a week. They really did a number on you," The doctor said, "Is anything in terrible?"

"Nah, bones are just sting a bit. Nothing horrible," I stated looking around the room.

"Ok well I'm all done here. Want me to ask your friends to come back in?"

"Ya if you could, please."

A few minutes later Emmett and Jacob were back in the room. Emmett was kneeling at my side spouting off questions like crazy. Jacob was slightly less tucked away this time. He sat in the chair on the other side of my bed. He was still being quiet.

"I honestly don't remember what happened, Emmett. So please stop asking me about it. I want it to stay forgotten!" I shouted at him,

"Ok fine. I need to get to work but I'll be back right after my shift is over, ok." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek and then left the room.

Jacob made a gagging noise and I turned to glare at him.

"If you're so against gays and there feelings then why the fuck are you here?" I challenged.

"So it is true. You and Emmett are a thing?" He said with less spite in his voice than I expected.

"No, we aren't a thing. We were together one night but we aren't boyfriends."

"I told you not to hang out with him! I knew he would do this to you!" Jacob roared as he burst from his chair and began pacing the room.

"Emmett didn't beat the shit out of me."

"Not that. I mean this…make you a queer!"

"Are you kidding me? Jacob, you need to just get out of here!"

Jacob immediately calmed down. "NO. Please let me stay. I'll calm down I promise."

He sat back down in his chair and scooted it closer to my bed.

"So why are you here?" I inquired.

"I still care about you. You're still my best friend even if you are interested in…guys."

We sat in silence for awhile. He helped feed me my dinner and we watched TV and then he turned to me.

"Can we talk?"

I turned off the TV and gave him a confused look.

"I need to tell you about Jasper."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Jasper. He was a friend of mine in Forks. He was my best friend since I was four. We did everything together. Just like you and I used to. One day, after school, Jasper took me to his house and he came out to me. I was fourteen so I didn't fully understand what he meant but I knew that it was socially unacceptable to be gay. Well he confessed that he liked me as more than a friend and I liked him too as more. Not in the same way that he felt for me but he was so much more important to me than anyone else. So when he tried to kiss me I let him. It felt weird but I liked it. It was better than when I kissed girls."

"Well Jasper and I started to do more than just kiss. We did everything but go all the way. We kept it all a secret cause I was ashamed of what we were doing but I didn't want to hurt Jasper. When I moved away to college I thought that I could go back to normal. Then I met you. From the moment I first saw you it was even more than anything I had ever felt before. Then I got to know you and my feelings grew stronger. It really scared me. I saw you with Emmett and so I assumed you were gay and that scared me whether it was because I was scared you were gay but would still reject me or scared of what my feeling were becoming. Either way, I was scared. So I thought that if I slept with a bunch of girls then all my feelings for you would just evaporate. I slowly noticed that we were splitting in different directions and I didn't want that. Then that night when you left, I was so scared that you were gone for good. I was scared that I had really fucked it all up. Finally, you actually told me you were gay and I didn't know how to deal with it. So I asked you to leave because I didn't want to admit I loved you and mess up what we had. I was an idiot. I don't disserve your forgiveness. There it is though. I love you. I'm not gay…rather Edward-sexual. I'm so so sorry I hurt you."

Was I still in a coma? Was this a dream? The man I loved actually loved me back. How was it possible?

"So where does this leave us?"

Jacob got out of his chair and kneeled by my side and placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me passionately. This kiss was so much better than anything I had ever experienced ever. We kissed and kissed and the moment felt like it went on forever but still ended too soon.

"I think it leaves us here. Two boys in one bad romance."


End file.
